


1001 Nights for Master

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Brainwashing, F/F, F/M, Sluttification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Scheherazade decides to give her Master a reward, weaving a tale using herself and the other two chocolate Caster beauties.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1001 Nights for Master

Sometimes, the Servants of Chaldea come together to appreciate their Master. In most cases, this manifests in mostly benign ways. Just a simple gift that they put their heart and souls into so that he knows that they love and appreciate them for the way that he guides them along and keeps their minds grounded in reality. Sometimes, these efforts fall flat because one or more of the Servants end up clashing with one another over creative differences, or moral ones.

And sometimes, you end up with the scene at the boy's bed. The boy Master, Fujimaru Ritsuka, who was otherwise known as Gudao, was frankly shocked at what he was seeing. Three of his female Servants had come together, ready to worship him in their own way, but...

"N-Nitocris? Sheba? Scheherazade? What are you... doing..?" He asked aloud, as he gave their brown bodies a thorough look over. He was astonished to see the three of them wearing nearly identical outfits, consisting of a set of veils covering their faces as well as baggy pants that were appropriate for the region that the lattermost was home to. If he had to guess, this was one of her ideas, and she had wrapped the other two chocolate beauties into it.

Nitocris sighed a little as she looked to the side. "Well, Master, I... We... W-Well, Scheherazade made a convincing argument! She thought that you had gone too long without some companionship in bed, and she begged for the two of us to help her out! I couldn't say no to a face like that, do you know how much she'd cry if I said no?" The pharaoh explained her side of the story as she started shivering, her breasts barely being kept covered up by a single strip of cloth...

"You neglected to mention how she whispered into your ear, telling you that you'd get to sleep closest to Master if you went along with the idea." Sheba's ears twitched as her grin reached from one ear to the next, winking towards their Master. "But don't you worry, she won't bite. She's a cuddly girl, I'm sure she's fit for your standards, Master!" The greedy cat-girl made her trust in the Pharoah clear, as she started leaning up against the storyteller in the back. "Isn't that exactly what you'd want, my dearest from the desert?"

Scheherazade cleared her throat as she gently ran her hand through the greedy girl's fluffy hair. "You were hard to convince, Sheba. I do not have nearly the amount of coin to sustain your heart, but a few hours alone with the Master was enough to convince you, I suppose." She immediately tore into her fellow Caster's motives, making the latter glare up at her. "Now that you've heard our intent, Master, does that accurately answer your question?"

"No!" Gudao shouted as he huddled against the wall, covers completely swallowing him as he tried to prevent them from noticing that he was completely naked. From head to toe, not a single article of clothing was draped on his body. "B-Besides, I can sleep all on my own. N-Not with you guys, just..."

Both Nitocris and Sheba let out a loud sigh as their efforts were completely dashed in a single sentence, leaving them both to sulk in their own ways. The former pulled out her bath towel with Medjed's eyes plastered on them and hid underneath, while the latter continued to rest up against the mastermind behind this entire event. "Well, genius, what now? You can't just pay me in something that won't happen. I need my monetary compensation, you dirty storyteller!"

Scheherazade closed her eyes as she plucked a scroll from her bosom, clearing her throat as she opened them once more, both irises focused on Gudao. "My Master, if you permit us to stay for just a little longer, we will apologize for our uncouth behavior with a little story. Something that you can enjoy and fall asleep to. Trust me, I've told many a story for the man I eventually married, this one will be no different."

Gudao leered a little towards the eldest of the three women, before nodding slightly. "W-Well, if it's a story from the 1001 Nights, I'm... I'm sure it'll be good! It'd be bad if it wasn't good because then you'd be disappointed in yourself!" Even when he was unsure of their motives, he tried to be as nice towards them as possible. What a good Master he was.

The brown-skinned storyteller smiled as she unwrapped the scroll, quietly chanting as the words on top of started to glow. She had a plan in mind, and it would still require her two compatriot's help to accomplish.

Sheba was the first to notice that things were about to take a drastic turn, as she felt a pressure being pushed onto her mind. "O-Oi, Schez... What are you doing..?" She muttered, not noticing the words pulling themselves off the scroll as they were embedded on her skin like a set of markings. She didn't even realize that she was being weaved into the story that was being told, much less that it was able to do something like that.

Nitocris wasn't far behind, though thanks to her blanket she did notice that the glowing writing was appearing on her arm. "W-What now? What's this? Why am I covered in words?" The Pharoah muttered as she yawned just a little, her eyes growing heavier as she slowly pulled off the blanket. She felt heavier by the second, and having something atop of her weighing her down was just going to make that feeling worse.

The two chocolate beauties looked to one another as they felt a heat within their hearts. They inched closer to one another as their lips pushed against each other, a sharp breath being drawn as their lips locked together, kissing one another passionately. They were utterly unaware of their surroundings, as the story had taken control of them.

Gudao would've normally called for the storyteller to stop, to do something to make them return to normal. But, he had asked for this to happen, so he was just going to sit there and watch. If things turned dramatic and a weapon was drawn, then he'd stop them. But for now, he was just going to watch...

With a boner tenting his covers as he tried to stay as quiet as possible...

Scheherazade merely smiled as she continued to weave a story out of the two women, watching the boy carefully as to see his reactions to how the story unfolded.

As the two women pulled themselves apart from one another, a string of saliva still connecting their lips, they could feel their bodies responding to the story being weaved together. Neither of them did anything to struggle against their changes, as they felt that it was the natural course of action. Of course, they had to change, the story said that after their love became whole, their bodies grew at least a couple sizes.

Grew being the operative word, as Nitocris let out a sharp moan. Her tight Arabian bra suddenly burst outward as her breasts, already impressive for a girl her size, suddenly shot up a couple of cups as the nipples started leaking from the pressure. Her hips and her ass weren't far behind, though they were a little harder to discern due to the clothes that she wore... or rather, they would've been, if not for the fact that she slid her thumbs into the waistband and slowly pulled them off, revealing her expansive booty to the world as it continued to inch outward with every breath she drew. Finally, a single sentence appeared all across her body. A simple, but effective statement. "For Master Only." On both her asscheeks, on her actual cheeks, on her tits and especially her thighs, it was stamped all over the Pharoah as she felt the arousal heightening within her body.

The greedy Sheba wasn't far behind as she slowly turned towards the young Master, crawling towards his bed as she shook the pants off her waist. Her tits bounced like a pair of pendulums, from side to side, utterly captivating the young Gudao's mind as she grew a couple of sizes in mere moments. Of course, she did. Her beloved Master and lover needed her to be as big as possible so that she could properly make him feel the pleasures of the flesh. That was why she was here. That was why the Storyteller had pulled her into her story. That was why she existed. It all made sense to her, and the words that documented the boy's ownership over her were plastered all across her body similarly to the Pharoah's. It was only a matter of time before the two of them were unleashed upon his petite body, before he even had a chance to say anything against it...

"W-Wait, wait... Wait!" Gudao tried crying out, only to be silenced as his eyes fell upon the twin chocolate women's assets. He gulped as they crawled closer, their veils keeping their smiles partly obscured as they climbed onto his bed. He wanted to stop them, but at the same time, their breasts and their assets were so bouncy, so utterly captivating, that he just couldn't bring himself to tell them to stop.

Scheherazade was quick to join them, having stripped down to her bare essentials as she joined them on the bed. Three perfect women, each a slightly different shade of brown, were presenting themselves before him. He only had to ask, and they'd do anything for him. The story that she had weaved was going to make that the truth. "Master. We only want to make you feel the best you possibly can, before bed. Just say the word, and we will do our best to accommodate your needs. Just say it, and we will do it. Do you understand, Master?"

The boy looked directly at the three women. His harem. He didn't even notice as the words were starting to cling to him as well, reshaping his mind ever subtly to accept their demand. All he did, was open his lips to let out that fateful sentence.

"Make me cum."

Instantly, the three women pulled the covers off the boy to expose his beautiful little length. It was barely the size of their thumbs, but they were all-too-captivated with it. They couldn't help themselves, each licking their lips as they began to sink in. The two women who had been enthralled by the story each claimed a ball, licking the surface and slurping the sphere to get as much of the taste out of it as possible, while the Storyteller slowly but surely licked and savored the taste of his cock, no matter how small it was.

It didn't take long before Gudao was forced to let out a scream, the three-way assault bringing too much pleasure to his young frame. Both Sheba and Nitocris could feel the seed, however minuscule it was, draining out of his balls as it emptied out in the form of droplets into the mouth of the mastermind, who pulled back and licked her lips. A little, tiny and pitiful drop of clear-colored cum ran down her chin, as she peered straight into the Master's eyes.

In that instant, he knew everything. He knew that they weren't going to be satisfied with just one orgasm. He knew that Scheherazade had put together this plan for months, ever since the two of them had met in the distorted history. But most importantly, he knew how deeply the three women's lust ran, and how devoted he'd have to be to them for him to be able to satisfy them all.

As the three of them began to assault his cock once more, a few thoughts started running through his mind. They didn't get far due to the pleasure weighing them down, but there was one that managed to stick. What he would have to show how much he loved the three of them. Despite this roundabout way of making love to them, he did appreciate that they went through the effort. Even if he was going to become their toy for the next little while, he didn't mind the prospect. As long as they were happy, then he'd be happy.

His mind started to drift onto the topic of how he was going to repay them for this, while his cock let out yet another few droplets of pitiful yet precious seed. He'd have a lot of time to think, as their sexual escapades continued far into the night.


End file.
